


Workplace Bullying

by HufflepuffLightwoodBane



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mild Language, Multi, Protective Harvey, Protective Jim, Protective Oswald Cobblepot, bullied Edward, mentions of threats
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-17 21:13:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14839259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffLightwoodBane/pseuds/HufflepuffLightwoodBane
Summary: Gotham cities most eligible bachelors came together and formed a polyamorous relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edward Nygma, forensic scientist was being bullied in the workplace, but what happens when all three of his boyfriends find out? His two detective boyfriends will be keeping a close eye on Ed and what will happen when his criminal boyfriend Oswald meets the Officer who started all of the bullying.

Detective Harvey Bullock was the eldest of the four. The next in age was Oswald Cobblepot, criminal mastermind, followed by Gotham's very own hero James Gordon and last but by no means least the youngest of the quartet was Edward Nygma.

Harvey, James and Edward all work in Gotham city Police Department. Jim and Harvey were the GCPD'S best dtective duo, whereas Edward was the best that the GCPD'S forensics team had to offer and Oswald being a small time criminal trying to make it big after his life ruining injury caused by his former boss.

Ed usually holes himself up in the lab to hide from the workplace bullying he was forced to endure, none of his boyfriends knew the true extent to which he was bullied whilst at work but it was about time they found out. Against Edward's wishes of course.


	2. Oswald

Today marks the anniversary of the day that the four men came together but they would have to wait for that night as James and Harvey had to work that day and Oswald was busy planning what he should do next in order to get rid of Fish Mooney and Edward only had a morning shift in the lab and would therefore be the first one to arrive at their new shared apartment.

When Edward arrived home he thought he might get ready early and start showering before the others could join that way they might actually be at the restaurant on time and at least this way none of his significant others would see him looking less than perfect or without his lab coat or sweaters covering him and concealing his body even from those who love him as he does not want them to see him as weak, bruised and scarred, at least the other officers like Thomas Doughty didn't touch his face and his boyfriends haven't been intimate with him in a while, maybe they already knew but didn't know how to tell him they were over or maybe they were waiting for tonight and they were going to tell him and kick him out. Leaving him to pack whilst they go to the restaurant.

During Ed's inner panic the young man had managed to complete his shower and was now stood alone in their apartment, trying to reassure himself. Whilst wearing nothing more than a towel he had wrapped around his waist and his glasses. At least he thought he was alone until he heard a gasp coming from the doorway to the bedroom. He saw the bright blue eyes scanning his body, taking in everything. Oswald had come home early.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oz I-I" Ed began but was soon stopped short when Oswald began frantically talking, grabbing the taller man by his shoulders and looking at every part of his body.

"Edward, what happened? who did this to you?" he demanded, taking Ed's face into his hands.

"Tell me my beautiful angel" he continued, still freting.

"it-it's nothing Oz' just some banter back at the station" Edward tried to explain away the entire situation, using the same excuse he's heard Doughty and his friends use when either Harvey, Jim or Commissioner Essen asked what they were doing with Ed and they believed them.

"You got all those at the station" Oswald gasped. Quickly he began rifling through his jacket pockets for his phone and dialled their two other boyfriends knowing that wherever they are they'll be together.

At the Station

Sat at their desks both Detective Bullock and Detective Gordon were going paperwork on menial crimes, for them that is, like fraud and petty theft, when Jim's cell rang.

"who's calling you now?" Harvey questioned chuckling lightly.

"It's Oz'" Jim said looking at the caller ID. Harvey was quick to move, so he was sat by Jim, that way he could join in on the conversation, as soon as Harvey had gotten himself situated Jim answered the phone.

"Hey Oz" Jim said.

"Jim are you and Harvey together?" Oswald asked.

"Of course we are Doll" Harvey drawled.

"Well I need you both home now, it's an emergency and I mean emergency Bullock, so don't even think about stopping at the bar" Oswald huffed. 

In the background both detectives could hear their fourth boyfriend trying to tell them that there was no emergency and then hearing Oswald telling him to sit down and not move or anything til they got there.

Both Jim and Harvey heard the frantic tone in Oswald's voice so they quickly called a break and Essen let them go because there wasn't any major crimes for them to solve today.

They grabbed their jackets and Harvey's hat of course and they swiftly made their way to their way to their apartment.

As soon as they arrived at the apartment, they bustled in, only to be greeted by no one. There was a shout from the bedroom alerting them to where their other boyfriends were, and they were shocked to see the scene that was playing in front of them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for the really short chapter here.

Oswald had sat Ed on the edge of the bed and was looking at him, concern evident on his face. Ed was sat trying to hide himself, by making himself as small as he could, his body shaking with sobs as he apologised profusely.

After a few moments of silence, except for Ed's crying. Getting no response from his significant others, Ed decided that enough was enough and wiped his eyes. Sniffling he stood up fixing his glasses, his eyes red and puffy.

"it's ok i get it, i'll get my stuff, i'll be out soon i promise" Ed said once he had composed himself enough to get the words out.

"Ed, honey, what are you talking about?" Jim asked being the first of the three others to come back to himself and take action regarding his taller, lanky, clearly distressed boyfriend.


	5. Chapter 5

Despite Jim's concern as to why their boyfriend was suddenly so willing to pack and leave their lives, he began surveying the scene, all to quickly noticing the bruises and marks that littered the forensic scientists body. He too gasped in shock, immediately alerting the other detective to the severity of the situation the four men now found themselves in.

"Ed, honey, where did you get all those bruises?" Jim asked kneeling in front of Ed, taking the scientists, long skilful hands and holding them in his, rougher more calloused ones.

"come on Angel, tell them what you just told me, it's ok, we'll keep you safe" Oswald prompted, sitting on the bed beside the quivering younger man, his slender arm wrapping around the lithe frame.

Harvey joined the two men, being near the younger of the four as a sign of support, he quietly sat down on the bed, shifting so his back was against the headboard, ready and willing to open his arms up for Ed should he need a cuddle from the jokingly and affectionately nicknamed Teddy bear in their relationship.

"come on sugar, come here, tell us all everything at your own pace, come on breathe with me" Harvey coaxed, Ed soon scrambling into the elders arms. Oswald and Jim not far behind. Ed buried his face into the worn jacket that the Detective still had on, breathing in the heavy scent of whisky and home. He continued to cry, almost using his tears as something to hide behind, if he focused on his crying and breathing as Harvey suggested he wouldn't be able to tell them, he wouldn't be able to incriminate Officer Doughty and his companions and have to deal with the consequences they've already warned him of.

"i-i can't, i'm- i'm so s-sorry" He sniffled burying his head further into the detectives chest.

"Eddie, my Angel you can't go on like this, please let us help, we just don't want to see you get hurt" Oswald tried to placate hoping that this would encourage Ed to tell them.

"i-i can't he- he said he'd k-kill me if i said anything" Ed stuttered.

"Kill you, who said that Honey, can you tell us and we will put an end to it i promise" Jim said, James Gordon ever the hero protecting those he cared about, but little did he realise he would be forced to fight one of his own, his co-worker, one of his brothers in arms. 

"O-Off-Officer Doughty" Ed finally choked out. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders, but at the same time he remembered all of Doughty's threats and warnings.

"i- i shouldn't have said anything" Ed began rambling hoping his three boyfriends hadn't heard what he had said.

"that- that bastard, i'll kill him i swear" Harvey cursed.

"not if i get there first" Oswald snarled.

"boys, boys as much as i would love to punch Doughty right now, we've got to think about this logically he's an officer, a member of the GCPD, we'll be in just as much trouble if we go in there threatening to kill him" Jim attempted to reason, despite seething with rage himself. 

"just look at him Jim, look at what that- that despicable human has done to him, you can't expect us to sit around and do nothing" Oswald snapped angrily Looking at his boyfriend.

"Doll, he's right, we've got to go about this by the book otherwise we'll just get into trouble ourselves and i'm sure, Eddie here doesn't want that" Harvey agreed giving in to the younger detective and his morals. Lightly carding his fingers through the dark brown curls, of the now quieting Edward. The young man in question clearly exhausted after the days events.

"fine but i swear if he lays another hand on my Angel in any way, you can tell him that the Penguin will be paying him a visit" Oswald relinquishes his idea of finding the Officer in question and killing him in the most merciless way possible for now, he'd do anything for his boyfriends, young Mr Nygma in particular, to others Ed could be seen as weak and pathetic but to them he was misunderstood and vulnerable. It was at this point that the three men debating what to do realised that Ed after pouring his emotions out had fallen asleep against Harvey's chest. Jim tentatively removed Ed's glasses from his face in an effort to not wake him, Oswald soon joined in on this coddling and brought a blanket around Edward's tall but slim frame.

The four cancelled their date and requested the rest of the day off, spending the remaining hours in bed, curled around Ed, letting the younger sleep whilst deciding what their plan of action should be the next day.


End file.
